Deflowering
by the green baron
Summary: Ruby loses her virginity... to an audience Rated M for a reason. Contains possible triggers and is basically smut


**Deflowering**

 **By The Green Baron**

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note: Well this is my first fic outside of the frozen fandom**_

.

.

.

Cardin looked in his mirror smiling at what he perceived as perfection, and then frowned when he saw the reflection of his teammate Dove's stupid drone flying around the room.

"Knock it off. Take that thing outside already."

"Come on man this drone is the shit. It even has audio pickups and a long zoom video camera."

"Total A.V. nerd," The imposing young man muttered as he looked out the window to see a girl wearing a cape, holding hands with another girl who had white hair. They were both sneaking behind a corner.

"Get a look at the super stars from team RWBY," Dove said to his friend as he opened the window.

Cardin glanced at the drone for a second… "Audio and video huh?"

.

.

.

Ruby pushed Weiss up against the wall and kissed her passionately. The young Schnee returned the girl's affections for a moment and then abruptly pushed Ruby out to arm's length and turned her to the side. Weiss's face contorted into a look of irritation as she lifted up the back of Ruby's skirt and administered three sharp smacks to the fifteen year old's black and red, rose petal panties

"Ouchiee! ... Weiss?!"

"Ruby you dolt! What would have Professor Oobleck..."

"DOCTOR!" a voice shouted from the distance, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"What would have Doctor Oobleck said if he had seen you slip your hand up my skirt in class?"

"Um… good display of initiative," the young woman dressed in a red cape and school uniform said as she gave a sly grin.

"Damn It Ruby!" The aristocrat paused to take a deep breath. "Baby I love you more than anything, but we have to be careful about being caught."

The younger girl nodded as she nuzzled her head into Weiss's bosom. "I know, I just want you so bad… I think I'm ready."

Weiss looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "READY… ready?"

"In our dorm while Yang and Blake are in the dining hall for the Mistral sword tournament. All of Beacon will be in there watching it on the holo display."

Weiss lifted her hand and delicately stroked the combat prodigy's cheek. "Ruby, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes I'm ready for you to be my first time. I love you Weiss." Ruby pulled her girlfriend into another passionate kiss."

.

.

.

Cardin gave a leering grin as he watched and listened to the loving couple's plans on Dove's monitor. "You're good at this technology shit, think you could switch the feed on the dining hall holo-display?"

Dove looked up from the bong he was loading. "Yeah, did you want to play that video from the drone?"

"No that was just the trailer. We're showing the main event."

.

.

.

Blake unclipped her black stockings and then lowered her white shorts before bending over the foot of her bed. Yang walked up behind her wearing nothing but a strap-on dildo while giggling.

"Hey Blake since you're a cat Faunus does this mean I'm about to get some pussy squared?"

"Any more bad jokes and you will be getting pussy plus the additive inverse of pussy."

"Yeah!" Yang fist pumped until she remembered a math class from her last year at Signal Academy.

"Ahh man, that sucks."

Blake simply smiled… and then yelped as Yang slid the pseudo-cock into her delicate hole. The blonde let out a roar as she smacked Blake across the ass.

"Who owns this little love hole?!"

"Ahh, You do. This is Yang's pussy!" Blake cried out as she slapped the bed in front of her.

The buxom brawler then stuck her finger in Blake's bottom. "hmm what should I do with this?"

"Put it in."

Yang pulled out of Blake's vagina and reentered the young Faunus through the rear entrance. The pair both started moaning as they rocked back and forth on the bed.

"Ahh, fuck my ass Yang, make me your little bitch kitty!" Blake shouted as the door opened giving Ruby and Weiss an eye full of their teammates (and sister in Ruby's case.) having hot and nasty butt naked butt sex.

Immediately Weiss covered Ruby's eyes, earning a huff from the team leader while Yang and Blake froze.

"Come on Weiss I know what they're doing."

"You couldn't lock the door or hang a damn sock on the knob or something?!" Weiss yelled out in frustration

"Speaking of knobs, do you want to…"

"No Yang." Blake called out, stopping another bad joke.

"Ahh, you're no fun."

.

.

.

Ruby hopped up on her bed giggling as Blake quickly pulled a blanket over herself. Yang on the other hand just stood there with her hand on her hips smiling proudly. Weiss turned around and came face to face with Yang's rigid strap on.

"Eeek! Yang!" The heiress shouted as she threw a towel at the offending phallic substitute.

The blonde's breast jiggled a little as she held out her arms in confusion all while the towel now hung from her appendage. "What's the big deal? I was just getting some Bella-bootie.

"Yang," Blake said in a warning tone.

"This is nothing! Ruby are you hearing this?"

"Oh this _is_ nothing. Hey Yang do you remember that time when you were fourteen and Uncle Qrow walked in on you with his girlfriend?"

"Yeah I remember, he didn't speak to me for two weeks after that."

"She probably shouldn't have said that you were better to his face."

"Hey what does he expect?"

"Not to be out performed by his teenage niece, probably."

"Hey, I'm a woman I know what women like in bed."

"Oh for god's sake would you put some clothes on already!" Weiss almost screamed.

"Ok fine, I guess we'll take a rain check on the Yang Bang."

"One more bad pun and I'll take you over to Team JNPR's dorm so I can give you the belt while they watch," Blake calmly threatened as she casually turned the page of the book she was now reading.

"Blakey… you wouldn't?" The tall blonde asked with a pout.

"I will and I'll even let Jaune take a couple of swings."

"Ok, I'll be good even better than good…" Yang knew that completing that sentence would be a horrible idea but really couldn't control herself "…I'll be Purr-fect."

Blake silently closed her book and got up from the bed and wordlessly took Yang by the ear and walked her out the door. Ruby and Weiss stood in complete shook as the heard Pyrrha answer the door and then say, "Hello Blake, Oh I see Yang has been misbehaving again, well come in and I'll see if Ren can make some popcorn."

Yang shouting "NO!" was muffled by the sound of JNPR's door closing.

.

.

.

Beacons main dining hall was on ocean of chairs and tables that could accommodate several hundred students, faculty, and various others at once comfortably, but was at twice that capacity that evening when the Assistant Headmaster, Glinda Goodwitch stepped up onto a raised dais.

"Welcome everyone, as we are all aware, it's pretty crowed in here so let's remember to keep calm and act as the young adults you are and enjoy the show."

 _Oh yes enjoy the show._ Cardin Winchester thought to himself.

Blake and Yang had already found a seat in the dining hall next to JNPR. Noticing the angry pout on Yang's face, Blake gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Yang, you know that I gave you every chance in the world to avoid that."

"Yeah I know but was it really necessary for Nora to shout ' _slice the meat from her bones_ '?"

Ren then leaned forward to address the couple. "I am so sorry about her behavior."

Cardin leaned over to whisper to Dove, who was watching something on his scroll "Is everything set?"

"Good to go, the little lezzies are on the bed kissing, Schnee already has her jacket off all I need to do is hit a button and enjoy."

Cardin smiled in triumph and then frowned at a not too distant memory.

.

.

 _Team CRDL had just reentered their dorm room when Cardin Winchester slammed the door shut. "That loser just got lucky when he killed that Ursa, this changes nothing. If jauney – boy thinks that his little show of courage has done anything but make things worse…" The leader stopped when there was a knock at the door. Opening it the young man didn't see anything until he looked down to see Ruby standing with her arms crossed._

" _Hey it's that little girl who got into beacon two years early. So which was it? Did you give Ozpin a bunch of money to let you in or are you just sucking his di…" Cardin couldn't finish because he had just been sent flying across the room when Crescent Rose smashed into his face._

 _The other three members of CDRL jumped back when Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe form._

" _Ok boys here is the deal. Jaune is my friend and you have bullied him enough. It stops now!" Ruby said with the most vicious look any of them had ever seen._

 _The three on the right all nodded their heads quickly. Ruby glanced over to Cardin, who was holding his now bloody broken nose. "How about you big guy?"_

" _Good. Now will I need to come back here?"_

 _Four heads shook no in unison._

" _I thought as much." The girl then smiled. "Have a good night."_

.

.

On the Holo-Display two men were about to clash into one another with a volley of thrust and parries when the image changed and the whole school was now looking at Ruby and Weiss in nothing but their underwear (Ruby was still wearing her cape) knelling in front of each other kissing on Weiss's bed. A chorus of hoots, hollers, and woo-hoos filled the dining hall, followed by loud and confused murmuring.

"I'll put a stop to this right now!" Professor Goodwitch shouted as she lifted her riding crop to turn off the Holo-display with her semblance only to be stopped by a gesture from the school's headmaster.

"Not so fast Glenda. I think the students could do with some sex Ed."

Although she wanted to protest, Professor Goodwitch knew that it would be a waste of time.

 _The older one cupped the younger one's ass with her hands while looking her in the eyes. "Now Ruby, are you going to be a good girl for me?"_

" _Yes Daddy Weiss."_

"DADDY WEISS!" Everyone in the dining hall shouted in unison.

Standing next to Goodwitch and Ozpin were Qrow Bronwyn and Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee both present for special reasons. Qrow took a slug from his flask and chuckled a bit. "Well we know who's calling the shots on this one, don't we Ice Queen?"

Doing her best to maintain composure despite the fact that her baby sister was about to have sex in front of all of Beacon. "Of course we do. Weiss is a Schnee after all."

" _Ok Ruby I'm going to take off your bra."_

 _The young Scythe wielder blushed as Weiss unhooked the front of her bra and exposed two B cup breasts. Eliciting a smile from the older girl and unbeknownst to the two of them, a round of applause._

Dove looked over to Cardin. "This is really hot but it's not having the effect that you wanted it too."

"Don't I know it?"

" _Are you ready for more Ruby?" Weiss asked as she kissed the girl's neck._

" _Yes Daddy, take my virginity."_

Yang instantly shot up from her chair with red eyes and flaming hair. "What!?"

Realizing that it would be the only way to calm her down, Blake started purring in Yang's ear. The hair settled down and the tall girl's eyes went back to lilac. "It was going to happen at some point Yang."

"Lucky Ruby, gets to lose her virginity to someone special. I lost mine to my junior high gym coach so I could get out of detention."

"That's not true. Is it yang?" Blake asked with a smirk.

Yang pouted a little, "Fine it was, the kid who came by the house to mow on weekends."

"That sounds a bit more plausible."

"But not as exciting."

 _Weiss sucked and delicately pinched Ruby's eraser nub like nipples for a little bit before resting her hand at the waist band of the Patch girl's underwear._

" _Are you ready sweetheart?"_

" _Yes Daddy."_

 _In one slow yet fluid movement Weiss had removed Ruby's panties exposing the two perfect lips of her cleft and a small patch of black hair. Weiss reached down and spread ruby's most intimate spot._

" _Let's open up these delicate little rose petals."_

Ten young men, including Jaune fell backwards as blood shot out there noses simultaneously.

 _Ruby looked up at Weiss's tender smile as the older girl slipped a fingertip inside her innocent hole_

" _AHH"_

" _Do you like it Ruby?"_

" _Yes Daddy, do it some more."_

Ozpin stood with Professors Port, Oobleck, and Goodwitch, sipping on his coffee. "Excellent form from Miss. Schnee."

"Agreed," Port Said.

"Yes, yes astonishing. Oh and Ms. Rose dose have a nice snatch," Oobleck commented as the other two men approved.

"She's a fifteen year old girl!" Goodwitch shouted at them.

Ozpin sipped his coffee again. "There is a proverb from long ago that covered this exact situation. Now let's see…" Ozpin lowered his head in thought about the countless number of quotes that had been uttered throughout history.

He thought back from the contemporaries of Remnant's recent philosophers all the way back before recorded history, before the cataclysm that had damaged the moon, Before dust, before grim. When Remnant had a different name.

"Ah yes. If there is grass on the field, play ball."

Goodwitch threw up her arms and shouted in frustration. As the rest the rest of the dining hall chanted Weiss's name.

 _Ruby was hugging her knees to her chest crying and moaning while Weiss licked her small teen hole. After a few minutes of this, Weiss produced a large chocolate chip cookie from seemingly nowhere. Holding it first at her lovers lips so that she could take a nibble, and then down to tease her nipples. Weiss was a cool customer (pun intended) but even she had her limits. Weiss took a bit of the cookie and tossed before ripping of her skirt and panties._

" _No more foreplay Ruby. That pussy is mine."_

" _Yes Daddy Weiss," Ruby said as she opened her legs as wide as she could._

 _Weiss climbed on top of her small lover and turned herself at a ninety degree angle to the girl, allowing the pair to tangle their legs together and rub their most special places against each other. After a minute of rubbing pussies together Ruby started screaming in orgasm as the unknown audience cheered in applause._

.

.

.

After holding each other for half of an hour the couple got cleaned up and dressed for a walk in the courtyard. Both girls walked out unto the courtyard holding hands expecting solitude and silence. What they encountered was a crowd of almost a hundred people. Some held signs that read _WEISS IS A PIMP_ and _WEISS CAN BE MY DADDY._

"Three cheers for Weiss!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Hip hip hurrah"

"Hip hip hurrah"

"Hip hip hurrah"

Weiss and Ruby were not aware of the reason for the crowds praise but while ruby just stood like a deer in headlights, Weiss reverted to her upper-class upbringing. Closing her eyes, the girl smiled brightly as she dipped into a curtsy

.

.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review even if it's to tell me that I suck.**


End file.
